Hetalia V
by Anon-Lex 12
Summary: The Hetalia crow are on holiday Sealand has gone to Germany & Italy's villa Germany is on a date with a mystery woman If you don't like it don't read it No Trolling or bring up historic/ war quotes it's just a light read story Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The doorbell rings Italy opens the door it was Sealand;

Hello Italy how are you;

I am fine Sealand said Italy where is your brother, he's out with Uncle Alfred again so I was wondering if I could come over and hang out with you and Germany Sealand how are you said Prussia?

I am fine Mr Prussia I did not know you are staying in Germany's villa to; no Sealand I am just hanging out here until Austria comes back from his trip with Hungary what trip is that? Said Sealand I don't know something about a Dolphin centre over at the east side of this Holiday resort, well since you are here Sealand how about I make some Pasta with meatballs, said Italy alright said Sealand.

Meanwhile over at the south of the holiday resort Germany was sitting with a tall, light brown haired light blue eyed woman, gosh I never been to a fancy restaurant like this well there is a first time for everything said Germany, just then his cell phone beeps on the side of the table he picks it up;

Hi there Bro

Sealand has come over to the Villa;

He says that his brother Arthur AKA England;

Has gone out with Alfred AKA America;

Italy is cooking up Pasta and meatballs for him.

Prussia

This is the fourth time in one week that Sealand has come over to my villa to be babysat because of England & America's going out plans said Germany who is Sealand, said the woman he is my nephew how sweet said the woman how old is he?

He's 13 said Germany ah sweet 13 said the woman, just then the waiter comes over to Germany and the woman's table May I take your orders?

Yes I would like the Risotto chicken said the woman and you sir, medium rare steak with boiled potatoes and fresh vegetables, said Germany and your drinks; said the waiter a glass of Italian red wine, said the woman excellent choice?

FRANCE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Back over at Germany's villa Sealand was sitting by the table eating his pasta and meatballs alongside Prussia and Italy;

This is delicious, said Sealand so have you been anywhere nice Said Prussia;

Just playing on the beach, eating Ice cream and playing with Liechtenstein,


	2. Chapter 2

Playing with Liechtenstein does her brother mind, said Prussia oh yes said Sealand long as I don't put her in any danger or setting foot anywhere near France's villa or France himself, why what has he done, he sunbathes naked and blows kisser to all the females that pass by him, pervert said Prussia.

What the Bloody hell is this place; said England are Strip club said America a what said England A Strip club only the best in town, I rather drink tea, eat Fish & Chips, and watch Doctor Who then looking at utter filth snapped England oh don't be such a bore, said America A woman dressed in a French maid's outfit walks over to America and England,

Welcome to Kittens I am Nancy your Hostess for tonight; how about putting on some clothes ignore him take us to a table, it will be my pleasure master said Nancy I am liking the service here of course you would America; said England Nancy takes America by the hand and escorts him to a table come on Arthur, England walks over to the table and sits beside America would you gentlemen like some drinks and nipples?

Excuse me! Said England oops sorry I meant nibbles; said Nancy sure we will like some nibbles and drinks, said America let's see hmm I would like a Coke Cola with lime and ice and mini chilli dogs; and your friend said Nancy she's talking to you dude, oh right sorry a dry martini shaken oh dude be more creative, said America a dry martini shaken with a cherry in it, said England that's the spirit said America.

Meanwhile over at the fancy restaurant a red faced Germany sits with his arms folded glaring at France as he flirts with the woman, so beautiful what is your name?

Violet said the woman Violet that's a pretty name, care to try some French delicacy; this is a fancy restaurant not a brothel said Germany oh like you know what a brothel is said France is your cat at home because if so I am going to climb through your villa window and invade her vital regions you leave my pussy out of your sick twisted Sexual fantasies; said France then move away from my woman, said Germany fine but only for the sake of my Chantel said France slowly backing away from Violet and then disappears out from the restaurant, idiot oh don't be like that, said Violet fancy coming to a restaurant for a nice dinner for you to be flirted at by some French pervert;

He's a pervert? Said Violet yes said Germany a womanizing pervert, whenever he sees a pretty lady he goes for the swoop like an eagle catching it's pray catching it's pray, said Violet be careful with him said Germany.

Outside the restaurant France walks along the beach she was such a beautiful woman, and yet she is with this potato loving, beer drinking, sausage eating jerk said France if only god will send me a beautiful woman form above, said France sound of screaming echoes nearby, a tall topless woman with blond hair was on the floor being kicked and punch by a group of women,

France runs over to the place where the topless woman was lying down on the ground as the group of women ran away,

Are you okay;

The topless woman gets up.


	3. Chapter 3

Am I in heaven; said the woman no my dear said France I did not mean to bad mouth the leader of the pack, what leader of the pack said France Baby-Cakes Paddy the most advanced and the most beautiful; said the woman and yet she wants to leave me for dead just because I refused to mug and rape an old man; and because of that you got hurt said France Stephanie! Said a voice a boy with brace teeth, Thick framed glasses also with blonde hair appears,

Are you alright big sis, no said the woman what did that monster do to you this time; said the boy trying to make me mug and rape an old man which I refused to do so, why do you always hang out and look up to her; said the boy because she understands me unlike that thing you call mum, this is not the time and place to start an argument Stephanie now come on we are going home; heck no! said the woman but you are injured said the boy I rather stay here than go back to that dungeon that she calls home fine; stay out here and wait for your beloved Paddy to cradle you in her bosoms, the boy turns and walks away mama's boy said the woman as she slowly gets up from the ground,

Sorry about that anyway thanks for coming to my rescue, that's perfectly fine miss said France; well since that's cleared up how about we go for a drink over at the beach bar; said the woman picking up her bag and top from the ground I bet you are a cocktail type of a man am I right, well I do have a cocktail time after time said France cool said the woman may ask what your name is; Francis said France nice to meet you Francis, Stephanie Desmond and that little munchkin your just saw now is my kid brother William Desmond Susann's favourite, but enough about that lets go and get those drinks Stephanie turns and walks away France follows her.

Meanwhile over at Germany's villa Sealand was playing table tennis with Prussia while over in the kitchen Italy was serving cake and ice cream onto plates, so nice to have friends over for dinner and dessert if only Germany and his female friend was here to eat my pasta and dessert; instead of spending money at a restaurant well it is Germany's first date, I don't blame him that he wants to make it special, just then Italy's cell phone rings on the table he picks it up and answers;

Hello; Spain is having sex with prostitutes again! Said Romano's voice can I come over to that potato

Fool's villa to sleep; sure Romano said Italy thank you see you in a second, goodbye Romano Italy puts down his cell phone; he then picks up the plates and walks out from the kitchen;

There you go guys! Oh wow cake and ice cream; said Sealand as he puts down the table tennis bat and walks over to Italy,

Is the cake chocolate; said Prussia yes it is said Italy chocolate cake for the awesome Mr Prussia said Sealand just then the doorbell rings; that must be Romano Italy walks over to the door and opens it,

If any of you laugh or snigger at my pyjamas I will kill you all! Snapped Romano come on in brother thanks said Romano as Italy closes the door, this place stinks of aftershave and vital regions he mutters the downstairs guest bedroom is just on your right said Italy;

Sealand burps sorry; better out than in said Prussia Romano walks and turns right into the guest bedroom that's just what I need dogs looking at me! ignore them said Prussia the guest room door slams shut,

What a rude gentleman said Sealand its Romano said Italy.


	4. Chapter 4

Romano gets comfortable in the guest room as he climbs into bed the dogs leapt onto the bed,

P off you stupid dogs! Snapped Romano placing himself down in the bed and falls fast asleep while Italy, Prussia and Sealand eat there chocolate cake and Ice cream,

This chocolate cake is nice; said Sealand it is home-made the recipe passed down by my grandfather, really said Prussia you made it so well and tasty thanks Sealand, said Italy just then Prussia's cell phone rings he reaches into his pocket and takes it out and answers;

Hello; west how are you?

Fine said Germany's voice;

Italy are you okay; said Sealand yes I am just thinking of Grandpa Rome; Grandpa Rome said Sealand,

So would there be a bit of west loving afterwards when you get back; said Prussia on his cell phone,

I will see how it goes said Germany's voice;

Okay west see you later, Prussia puts his cell phone back in his pocket,

Meanwhile over at the beach bar Stephanie was sitting alongside France nice shirt is it silk; yes said France D&G, cool said Stephanie is everything you wear designer?

Yes said France and you, nope I can't afford it I; am poor as a developing nation you see after the death of my parents the family's wealth disappeared, said Stephanie leaving me in care of others oh here I go again ranting about my life;

So Francis how long have you been in this hubbub of paradise; not that long said France just three days three days, said Stephanie how are you finding it wonderful better than sitting in a stuffy conference room listening to G8 and G20 meetings, are you a democrat; said Stephanie no just a gourmet Chef that specializes in 5 star French food with a string of French Restaurants said France oh nice; I love French food; a tall mid –age woman and William appears by Stephanie;

So this is where you are at said the mid-age woman drinking yourself to drunkenness while you should be with us your family, what family shouted Stephanie a full time housewife with Roman Catholic values, and a firefighter husband is not what I call family Stephanie begins coughing out blood before collapsing on the table Stephanie! Screeched William she's stopped breathing said the mid-age woman France goes into his top shirt pocket and takes out his cell phone and dials 911.


	5. Chapter 5

Which service do you require; said the operator Ambulance please my friend has collapsed said France.

Meanwhile over at the fancy restaurant Germany and Violet had just finished eating, that was a lovely dinner said Violet so how did you agree to this blind date; she said to Germany well you see my older brother was teasing me about how he had reflected his awesomeness to a lot of pretty women, and that I could not do the same how about you, lots of pressure from my sisters; by the fact they have all been debutantes and blessed with boyfriends that are conservative and have high paying jobs, leaving me the wallflower of the bunch to rot in my singlehood shell without no one to like or give my love to;

So I decided to get out there and find someone to hang and chat with and have you found that person, said Germany yes I have said Violet just then the waiter comes over to their table;

Would you like to order dessert said the waiter yes please said Violet I would like a vanilla frozen yogurt with a cherry on top and you sir; the same and a beer thank you said Germany the waiter turns and walks away,

I got this burning feeling in wanting to ask you a very personal question but it doesn't seem it wants to come out without offending you in any way; Is it my breasts well there are pretty large for a size 8 figured girl like me said Violet well I've seen bigger, but that is not the burning question that I want to ask, is it sexually orientated because if so the answers is yes my vital regions have not been invaded, really said Germany; yes 25 years of being the black sheep of my sisters eyes and at boarding school you went to a boarding school; why yes said Violet a mixed one how about you?

A Boys Grammar school, that's nice no it was hell the teacher would not stop beating me every day is Ludwig come to the front of the classroom whack! Ludwig your ass moving whack! Ludwig shut the door whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!

So your name is Ludwig said Violet yes my dear said Germany such a nice name not the best name in the world but thanks your welcome Ludwig the waiter comes over to Germany and Violet's table, your frozen yogurts sir & madam thank you; said Violet can I have the bill sure sir I will be right back said the waiter as he turns and walks away,

Do you like to dance?

Yes said Violet why do you ask because there is a dance Tec over at the other side of this restaurant that we can go to; said Germany dancing gosh this is all so sudden yes I will love to dance with you Ludwig.


End file.
